


A wager

by GameDancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameDancer/pseuds/GameDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Truth in the Liquor. A very hungover Regina now has to deal with the consequences of her drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wager

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted Truth in the Liquor on FF as "in progress" and I felt bad about it since it was in my mind "complete" so I ended up writing the events of the day after. I suppose you really don't have to read that to understand this one but it would put things in perspective plus I mean drunk Regina was wonderfully fun to write.

The blinding light is what woke her up. Ugh, the throbbing in her head was unbearable. It felt like she was on a bed, and she was sincerely hoping it was her own. She moved her arm and it bumped into something… Or more accurately someone. Okay so she was in a bed and she was laying next to someone, great this is exactly what she wanted when she woke up hungover. She was nearly begging herself hoping she hadn't slept with whoever was next to her, but she felt her own body slowly and realized all her clothes were still on. That's a good sign.

How many drinks had she had last night. She still had yet to open her eyes. The bed shifted, the person next to her was very clearly awake, she stiffened at the thought of who it could be.

“Don't worry,  _ your majesty  _ you're in your own bed. And we didn't kiss or anything, we both know who you wanted to kiss though.” Feminine sounding. The voice sounded much louder than it needed to be, she cracked an eye open and saw Ruby laying beside her. She was the last person she had been expecting to be laying next to her.

“Why the hell are you in my bed then wolf.” Oh god it was so bright. She groaned and rolled face first into her pillow. She was trying to rack her brain as to why the hell Miss Lucas of all people would be in bed next to her.

“Hoping to find someone else laying here? Well, originally I was going to stay in the guest bedroom, do you remember anything that happened last night?”

Unfortunately all she could remember was sitting in the Rabbit hole downing alcohol and then things became blurry. “No I do not.”

The bed shifted, Ruby's voice was now farther away but still too loud. “Well then, that makes this more fun.”

What the hell had happened, oh god what did she say last night. She was not one to get that inebriated but she had been feeling things, relieved that Robin was gone, her feelings lately had been confusing her. She kept thinking about Emma. She vaguely remembered seeing Emma last night, but she also kind of remembered being carried by someone, and also she remembered being on the ground a lot but it wasn't all there.

“Are you going to tell me what happened Miss Lucas or do I have to threaten to skin you.”

Ruby chuckled, there was now a glass being placed on her hand. 

“If you take this I'll tell you what happened last night.” Ruby sounded much too chipper. She rolled onto her side and cracked her eye open to see what Ruby was holding. A glass of water, Advil and some other pills. She rolled on to her back and slowly sat up, the pounding in her head only increasing with every movement. If it wasn't for her head she probably would have been a lot more anxious to find out what exactly she had said.

“Bargaining? Just tell me what happened already Miss Lucas.” She sneered. She was now sitting, the water in one hand the medicine in the other.

“Just take the Advil Regina. You can't even open your eyes. I also grabbed you some vitamins and a fish oil pill, they're supposed to help with the hangover.”

Regina opened her eyes and narrowed them toward Ruby to make a point but then she swallowed the pills down with some of the water. She needed this headache to go away.

“Alright, now I'll share. See at first I found you at the bar very drunk, and I thought you were talking about Robin and Marian, you were being very vague. Then you insisted on informing me that you had two hands and that made you a better candidate for  _ her  _ affections. I brought you outside because you were trying to undress because you were hot.”

Regina flinched, oh god what had she said and done last night. She laid back down hoping the throbbing would end. This is worse than torture. A damn hangover and apparently she had said something to Ruby, why Ruby? Why not anyone else or nobody at all for that matter.

“You kept insisting you had two hands and you needed to protect  _ her.  _ Then when Emma showed up I put two and two together that you've got a massive crush on our dear savior.”

Regina whipped her eyes open staring down Ruby “Excuse you?”

“Yeah, it's no big deal. Don't worry Emma doesn't know, but you were about to try to kiss her when I managed to sweep you out of her arms. She's still oblivious as to what was about to happen. You were insistent of saving her from Captain Crunch though.”

Ruby winked at Regina. Regina scoffed. No one was supposed to know that she had been harboring feelings for Emma.

“Once you're all sobered up, I suggest you tell Emma how you feel.”

“And why on earth would I do that Miss Lucas. She is with the pirate and even if she wasn't I am certainly not interested in her.”

“That's funny, because I had to sleep in your bed to prevent you from trying to escape and in your own words ‘tell the savior that you have two hands so you could show her a better time in bed than Captain Crunch could’.”

Regina closed her eyes, how the hell was she going to get out of this one. Had she really said that.

“I've got a few secrets for you. If you come downstairs and eat some pancakes I'll share them?”

Regina opened her eyes again to stare down her now opponent that could destroy her with her secrets. Ruby just smirked and kept looking at Regina.

“I didn't say that.” She was stern, Ruby must be trying to pull information out of her by making things up. But oh god what if she had said that.

“Yes you did. You also called me Wolverine at some point last night, honestly I'm flattered. But you can try to deny it all you want but I was the one that had to keep you from running to tell your secrets. I'll be downstairs with more of what happened last night and pancakes, so when you're ready I'll see you down there.” Ruby turned and left the room.

What the hell had happened last night, if Ruby was telling the truth then she had made a fool out of herself. If the throbbing in her head wasn't so bad she might remember exactly what happened. There were drinks, she remembered threatening the bartender, and then she remembered talking to someone, who looked an awful lot like Ruby. It was all becoming very blurred. But then she realized that maybe it wasn't a dream that she had tried leaning forward to kiss Emma. Maybe Ruby was telling the truth. Shit she needed to do some damage control.

If the damn wolf wasn't going to leave her house then she was going to have to go find out what this “secret” is that Ruby has. She slowly got up and dressed, closing the blinds, she'd had enough of bright lights. She downed another glass of water before heading down stairs. The headache was easing just very slightly. It only felt like an elephant was sitting on her head now compared to a big rig.

The kitchen smelled like eggs and pancakes but it didn't appear like anyone had cooked, her eyes caught the takeout bags from Granny’s. Ruby was sitting on a stool eating a plate of her own.

“Ah so the queen does want to know my secrets. Here,” she shoved a plate of food over toward Regina, “maybe this will soak up some of that alcohol.”

“How much did I drink last night?” Regina took the plate and began slowly eating. 

“Honestly I don't know, I know you threatened Jim the bartender. He was just trying to do his job and make sure you didn't have to go to the hospital because of alcohol poisoning. He called Emma to take you home but she was busy so I decided to take it upon myself to bring you home.”

“And why exactly do you care about what happens to me?” It was almost a snarl but Regina was actually curious.

“For one, I've never thanked you. I know you thought you were punishing us when you wiped out memories but there were things I wanted to forget. Did you know I ate my own boyfriend? That's how I found out I'm a wolf. So thank you.”

Regina took a moment to take that in. “I suppose you're welcome.”

“For two, I know Emma would have wanted you to get home safe. She's my friend and you are her….” Ruby’s voice kind of trailed off unsure of how to end the sentence

“Do you intend on finishing that half baked though Miss Lucas.” Regina wasn't sure at this point why she was even continuing this conversation and not throwing Ruby out of her house but she was intrigued. 

“Well actually this is probably something I should let you two figure out but since you're both block heads.” Ruby received a death glare for that.

“Emma has a crush on someone and it's not Captain Crunch as you insisted on calling him last night.” Regina felt a bit jealous who did Emma have a crush on, it's bad enough she's with that bumbling pirate.

“But she's still with Hook.”

“They broke up a month ago. Hook just likes to think it didn't happen. Trust me she wants nothing to do with him.”

“Is this the big secret you were going to tell me?”

“Well the big secret I was going to tell you is who Emma has a crush on.”

“If it's not Hook then who on earth could she possibly have a crush on?”

“I'll give you a hint, she's sitting in this room nursing a pretty bad hangover.” Regina’s eyes snapped up to meet Ruby’s all she saw was a giant smile on Ruby’s face. Was the wolf trying to play her?

“You're lying. She's straight. And even if you aren't, I already told you that I don't care and have no intentions of getting together with Emma.” Regina was trying to find the truth.

“Yeah and I'm the queen of the Enchanted Forest.” Ruby snickered “Trust me I'm her friend, I know that woman is as straight as a curve. She checks you out every chance she gets. You two are ridiculous you know. The constant bickering, the flirtatious banter, how the hell you are both oblivious to it is beyond me. Neither of you are straight and both of you have giant fucking crushes on each other, maybe I should have let you drunkenly kiss her last night but no I just had to be a hero because I knew how completely embarrassing it would be to start your relationship start like that.”

Regina was letting the information sink in. “Like I said, it doesn't matter. But she isn't straight?”

“Mmmhm sure it doesn't matter, and really? That's all you took out of that? Go kiss her Regina. Neither of you are going to make a move unless you're both drunk off your ass. Because that's when you both decide it's best to spill your guts that you've got feelings for each other. So help me I will make you both drunk and stick you in a room together and wait for you two to actually talk if that's what needs to happen.”

Regina just rolled her eyes. She didn't want the wolf knowing how excited she was at the prospect of Emma possibly having feelings for her.

“And don't you have your meeting with her today? The one that happens because she usually doesn’t file her paperwork and then you force her to do it with you in your office.”

As much as Regina didn’t want to admit it Ruby was right, Emma was late on her paperwork as usual. “Yes I do.”

“Good, I know you are dead set on not letting me help, but just trust me. She may or may not purposely not file her paperwork. Good luck today,” Ruby said with a wink and left the mansion. Regina’s head was still slightly throbbing. She looked at the clock eleven am, much much later than she would ever sleep in and she did have work that needed to be done. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it she was excited to see Emma later. Fine, maybe she’ll tread the water later and see if the savior does have feelings for her. She tossed the now empty take out boxes and headed upstairs to put on some proper clothes.

 

\-------------------------

 

It was four in the afternoon and the breeze was nice as she headed toward the Mayor’s office, she smirked at the memory of Regina last night drunk as could be. The unfinished paperwork in one hand a box of Captain Crunch in the other. She entered town hall and went straight to Regina’s office, she knocked on the door. She heard Regina’s voice from the other side, she sounded peeved and hungover.

“Just come in Miss Swan.” Emma peeked her head in. Regina for the most part looked put together but she could see the effect the alcohol had from last night on the poor woman.

“I brought you a gift,” She held the box of cereal behind her back as she walked in.

“Do you mean to tell me you actually did your paperwork for once?”

“Nah, of course not.” She walked up to Regina’s desk placing the box of cereal in front of Regina. She plopped down in one of the chairs as Regina gave her a glare.

“What is this?” Regina just sounded annoyed. Which is perfect because there was something behind that annoyance that always got to Emma.

“It’s a breakfast delight, you mentioned it last night, promise it won’t hurt you.”

“So I wasn’t imagining seeing you last night then…” Regina almost physically flinched at the statement.

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure Ruby took you home, well at least that’s what she told me as she hoisted you over her shoulder and headed toward your place. Almost swung by afterwards to make sure you were alright but I figured you’d probably be fast asleep. How’s the hangover?”

“It’s fine Miss Swan. Fill out your paperwork.” Regina waved a hand at the stack of paper in front of Emma before she went back to signing whatever document she had been looking at when Emma had walked in. They worked in silence as Emma filled out the top document, the silence felt different than normal. She glanced up noticing that Regina looked tenser than usual.

“You alright over there?”

“I am quite alright.” Regina was still tense scribbling out something on a document. Emma continued to stare her down.

“No, you’re lying. I don’t believe you, what’s up?”

Regina brought her eyes up to meet Emma. “I’m hungover, what exactly do you want from me Miss Swan?”

Emma shrugged “I don’t know but you seem tenser than usual, sorry.” Emma looked down at her paperwork and began filling in the blanks that she was supposed to do. She’d felt like lately she had been getting closer with Regina but today the brunette was seemingly very stand offish.

“What did I say to you last night?” Regina’s voice was almost flat trying to not give anything away.

Emma almost dropped her pen in surprise at the question, “You really don’t remember?”

“No, that’s why I’m asking _ you _ .” Regina had leaned in slightly closer to Emma squinting her eyes.

“Well you told me Captain Crunch was bad for me and that you were going to save me, that’s about it before Ruby scooped you out of my arms and took you away.” 

Regina’s body slightly relaxed. “So that’s why you brought that specific cereal.”

Emma chuckled “Yeah, felt it seemed appropriate. It’s pretty good, what made you bring it up last night?”

“I’m sure it’s great at inducing a sugar coma. I’m sure it’s your boy toy’s favorite cereal.” Regina was trying to deflect the question and her comment felt somewhere between angry and curious.

“I wouldn’t know, I’m boy toy-less at the current moment.”

“You and Hook?” Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

“We are no longer seeing each other, it wasn’t going to work out.” Emma looked down she didn't want to be looking at Regina because internally she had added 'because I want to be with you.' 

“I see,” Regina almost sounded excited, which was a weird reaction Emma hadn't been expecting. She looked up to look into Regina’s eyes. Regina was biting her lower lip. “Why don't you ever do your paperwork Miss Swan?”

“I uh-” she gulped. The real reason was because these meetings were the highlight of her week in a boring town with no real crime. And it was an excuse to see Regina, but now she was also kind of curious as to why Regina had brought up cereal last night. And she had leaned into her last night. Emma noticed Regina’s eyes on her lips for a split second before they were staring at each other again.

“Am I going to get an answer this century Emma?”

“You answer first, why did you bring up captain crunch last night?”

Regina looked a bit flustered. Emma stood up and leaned forward her hands resting on the desk.

“There's a reason you don't do your paperwork isn't there.” 

“You weren't talking about cereal were you.”

They were now inches apart from each other. The air felt heavy between them, Emma glanced at Regina’s lips but before she could move Regina’s hand were on her collar pulling her forward, their lips met in an enthusiastic kiss. It took Emma by surprise but she didn't fight it, instead encouraging the kiss bringing a hand up sweeping it behind Regina's neck holding them together. The kiss was deep and passionate their breathing getting heavy. Regina pulled back slightly looking into Emma’s eyes.

“What is this?” Regina's voice was quiet.  


“We're kissing Regina.”

“Thank you captain obvious, I meant what are we? Is this a one time thing or…” 

“Why don't I take you on a date and we can find out. Because I'm pretty sure this isn't a one time thing.”

Regina nodded “I'd like that"

Emma brought her hand down wrapping it into Regina's as she leaned back “Alright then, let's go.”

“Go?” Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah on a date, let's go.” She walked around the desk, Regina’s hand still in hers. She pulled a very surprised Regina out of her seat. “Am I moving too fast? We can slow down Regina if you want it's just Henry is still with David and I mean it is dinner time our paperwork can wait..”

After a short pause Regina spoke up, “I suppose our paperwork can wait. However I can assure you I will not be getting in that death trap you call a car.”

Emma chuckled at that as the headed out the door hand in hand “It’s a good thing I brought the police cruiser then. Promise not to put you in the back seat.”

 

\---------------

 

Ruby sighed as she leaned against the bar, her eyes roaming over Regina and Emma as they enjoyed their dinner.

“What are those two doing out to eat together? And they aren't at each others throats.” Granny had walked over to stand next to Ruby as she wiped down the counter.

Ruby looked over and smiled wiggling her eyebrows “They're on a date.”

“It's about damn time.” Granny nodded her approval toward the duo who were oblivious to the conversation.

“I give it a year until they're married.” Ruby said looking back toward the table. Regina was genuinely smiling, something she had never seen from the woman besides when the mayor was looking at Henry.

Granny’s response startled her, “I give them six month.”

“Want to bet on it?” A devilish smiled crossed the younger wolf’s mouth. A nod from Granny confirmed the wager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are having a great new year so far and any comments are greatly appreciated! I love to know what you all think :)


End file.
